1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insect repellent composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to an insect repellent exhibiting extended duration of repellency on the skin. Further, the present invention relates to such a composition exhibiting water, sweat, and wear resistance. As used herein, the term “insect” is intended to mean any insect or arachnid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insect repellent compositions are available commercially in a variety of product forms, such as aerosol and pump sprays, creams, lotions and gels. Depending upon the product form, the compositions may be administered to both the skin and to clothing. The compositions may be administered in preparation for a variety of outdoor situations, such as picnicking, hiking, fishing, swimming and exercise.
A common problem associated with insect repellent compositions is a lack of duration of repellency. This translates into insufficient repellency and the need to re-apply often. Insect repellent compositions may wash off from exposure to water, sweating and/or physical contact with the skin.
It would be desirable to increase the duration of repellency of insect repellent compositions on the skin. It would further be desirable to have insect repellent compositions that resist removal by exposure to water, sweating and physical contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,897 to Chvapil et al. is directed to hydrogel compositions that form films on the surface of the skin to protect it against exposure to toxic substances and infections. This patent provides that such films may also contain an insect repellent. The urethane polymers of the present invention are not hydrogels nor do they form hydrogels in the present invention.